Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: Something happens to Sokka and the others in the Final battle, reborn with memories of her past life, the new Avatar roams around the world searching for her past lives reborn friends. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I might not get back to this story for a while since I still gotta finish True Love Yusuke. But the idea sprung out like the seventeenth time watching the ending of KHII. What part inspired me you'll yet to know...possibly at the ending...possibly not...If you haven't guessed it already that is.

Summary: Something happens to Sokka and the others in the Final battle, reborn with memories of her past life, the new Avatar roams around the world searching for her friends. At the same time she'll have to deal with the fate as a Water-bending born Avatar. Oh did I mention there's a certain banished Firebending Princess on her tail? View the changed lives of Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals.

EXTRA NOTE: Soccoro means aid, help, healer. I don't think I need to say it but since Waterbenders can heal and Soccoro is the Waterbending Avatar...

* * *

**Book One: Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals **

_**Chapter One: The Ambush**_

Sokka leaned backwards on Appa and looked at the scene before him. Aang was polishing his swords, Katara polishing her water bending skills, Toph was guiding Appa with her eyes closed and Sokka? Well he was polishing up his strategies skills by 'resting his brain'. What was there to tune up? His trusty boomerang was laying sparkling beside him, begging to knock a couple Firebending warriors out. All while travling in air over the horizon of the murky sea waters of the Earth Country.

Sitting up straight, the Water Tribe warrior took a rag that was slightly tinted in yellow, and begun to brim Kon, one of the katanas Aang was given to by Bumi. The old coots words still rung inside his head though it was weeks ago.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (what did x's ever do for me?) 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Your...giving me swords?" Aang restated. As a monk, Aang did not believe in fighting with items simply _made_... actually he didn't believe in the adequacy of fighting at all! 

"Not JUST any old swords, Kin and Kon can transmit the vibration of your bending and send them out as almost of a 'pure lighting' if you will." Bumi gave his signature grin wait for a response.

"Well, it's um, a very great gift for Aang but um, he doesn't really 'know' how to use a sword." Katara's eyes nevrously went down to stilts, trying to lay the Earth bender gently. "Well duh! Don't you think I know that? Buuuuut..." Bumi lightly poked Aang's chest. "His past lives do! During the night, when you sleep, hold your swords close to your chest and try to contact Avatars Roku and Kyoshi. They will help you with your sword training and will go over Avatar training as well. Both Kin and Kon will be of great asset in the great battle, be forewarn though you hold Kin and Kon in your possession, if you do not fully control them... They may help defeat the Fire Nation, or crush everyone you hold dear to your heart."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (yes I realize there's no point putting a line breaker and the making another one.) 

Sokka sighed and his orchid blue eyes gave a pitiful look towards the young Avatar. Those gray eyes that were usually so full of life and so nïave...

_"If you do not fully control them... They may help defeat the Fire Nation, or crush everyone you hold dear to your heart."_

What kind of guy says that to a kid anyway? A crazy cooty guy that's who! Much like today, when Aang heard that his eye reflected such a hagard expression, so gaunty. It sent serveral waves of pain into Sokka's heart.

"Okay why is it so gloomy here? I can feel myself choking on the atmosphere!" Toph placed her hands against her neck and pretended to pass out. She shot back up and glared at the scilenced group. "We are literally _thee_ depending future of the WORLD! Act like it would ya? Sokka get your lazy butt in gear and start forming plans! What if they're expecting your 'sure fire' plan and counter it? We need more plans! I don't want 'just' Plan C, I want 26 plans, I want there to be a Plan A thru Z!" Sokka snatched a sketchbook and drew contiunous plan. "Katara, they don't call you the Waterbending Master just for you to be the best! Review everything you've done with your student and see if there's anything you left out! Aang, Kin and Kon are shiny enough, they are just waiting to be used so let THEM BE!" Sitting back down Toph smiled and blew a piece of her raven hair from her face as she felt the jumbling vibrations of Katara, Sokka and Aang. Grabbing Appa's rails, Toph whipped them in place making Appa go faster.

* * *

**One day later**

"Aang, we've reached Fire Nation Water. The smartest thing to do is land on that islands forest and restore energy until tommorrow. We do have two more days." Katara streched out her arms and back.

"No, we should attack them now! They'll expecting us to be there the day before the comet! By stopping, we'll give them many golden oppertunities to attack." Toph snaped the reins, riding over the island.

"What? No, they'll be expecting us the most right now! They'll be to preoccupied with getting ready that they'll shirk off the Avatar! We 'need' to strike the day before the comet! Appa also needs to rest or did you forget?" Katara snatched Appa's ropes and yanked it to the left trying to steer Appa back to the island.

"Leggo you crazed Sugar Queen, you're gonna bring us down!" Toph started slaping anywhere she felt her oppentents vibrations, beginning to feel her hair fly up, Toph realized they started to land.

"Not so tough without your precious Earthbending are you?" Katara felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smirk at the younger childs weakness.

"Your right... I'm pretty much useless this very second as well as vunerable..." As soon as Appa landed on the middle of the island, Toph and Katara were thrown on the soft, hunter green grass.

"Hmm...never knew Fire Nation soil was so fertile..." Katara stood up straight and rubbed her aching head while shooting a glance towards the other Bending Master. Her eyes widened when she saw a evil glint in the pearl white eyes that belonged to Toph. '_Uh oh..._'

"But right now..." Toph raised both of her hands in the air, uprooting a large chunk of earth. Focussing as hard as she could, Toph made the soft, rich earth into a slab of almost concrete-like substance. She made a quick, shoving motion with both of her hands, and watched, satisfied, as it rushed towards the frightened Waterbender with no signs of stopping ...then... the boulder screeched to a halt three-quarters complete of it's destination.

With a smirk on her face, she started walking back to her already made 'earth tent'. That was enough training for the night. Toph took a small sidestep, and watched with a small smile on her face as the boulder finished its mission and pushed young woman who was knocked into the nearby Koi pond spitting out water and a tiny fish moments- Wait! Nearby Koi pond? Toph froze. That ment...

_'FOOSH'_

She didn't get to finish her thoughts as a large fireball headed their way. Quickly, Toph did the same technique she used on Katara execept this one was as large as a two-story building. Slowly, the huge guard begun to crack, with every crack would bring more sparks of fire threw. "It's breaking! I can't hold it much longer!" Beads of sweat fromed around Tophs face, even so she stood her ground. Using the water from the pond, (after placing the Koi fish in a different spot) Katara stood beside to one just moments ago was having a spat with and built a craft of frozen water that fit the shape of the boulder. Aang stood beside Katara and created a cool air barrier around both the guards and theirselves.

Sokka simply looked at the barriers and his boomerang. Once his idea formed in his head Sokka postioned hisself and threw his weapon towards the people creating the fireball. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the state of his renturned boomerang. It looked so bad it was...barely a...rang! It looked as if he'd just thrown it inside a boiling fernce! Thinking of the only other option Sokka started to panic and yelled towards his teammates. "Guys! We have to-" Everyones eyes went wide in disbelief.

All three barriers collapsed...

* * *

**End Chapter One**

What did you guys think I'd jump right into the other plot? Well... acutally...I might... anyway. First we have to conclude the final battle and what not! Anyways (again) See ya next time! Oh and

Read

&nd

Review

(push the button)  
(you know you want to)  
(...yo...)


	2. The Current Status

Summary: Something happens to Sokka and the others in the Final battle, reborn with memories of her past life, the new Avatar roams around the world searching for her friends. At the same time Soccoro have to deal with the fate as a Water-bending born Avatar. Oh did I mention there's a certain banished Firebending Princess on her tail? View the changed lives of Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals. 

Note: Soccoro means aid, help, healer. I don't think I need to say it but since Waterbenders can heal and Soccoro is the Waterbending Avatar...

Extra Note: Yeah, I'm not really feeling in tune with my other focusing story ( I also didn't know you had to be in tune with your story to write it.) So I'll be putting most of my attention towards this. So, ON WITH IT!

Extra Extra Note: In this story people, please don't say 'that's the most fakest coma if there ever was one' because guess what? fanFICTION chikita. I could turn the sky blue if I wanted...wait a minute...

* * *

Last time: 

Sokka simply looked at the barriers and his boomerang. Once his idea formed in his head Sokka postioned hisself and threw his weapon towards the people creating the fireball. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the state of his renturned boomerang. It looked so bad it was...barely a...rang! It looked as if he'd just thrown it inside a boiling fernce! Thinking of the only other option Sokka started to panic and yelled towards his teammates. "Guys! We have to-"

All three barriers collapsed...

* * *

**Book One: Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals**

**Chapter Two: The Current Status**

"Zen Lo, status of the capatured minors." A young teenager walked along with an armored soldier carrying sheets of paper.

"Well Captain, The Water Tribe Warrior is in a beneficial Coma. It was induced by the doctor to aid in medical treatment and recovery. The cause of coma was severe head injury inculding mental head trama." Zen Lu read off the chart once more before looking at his Captains tense face. "The Waterbender has 2nd degree burns on multipule parts of her body and is currently in a unconsious. Doctor Mai Long said that the Waterbenders body had been using the humditiy in the air to produce water and begun healing herself while unconsious.This is know as the Sacred Decpetion of Two Souls. In order to gain this ablility, the user must have somekind of feeling weather in may be friendship or love towards her or the people that she hold closest to her hearts enemy. 'But' in do she will also be healing the enemy." He noticed his leader stop completly before quickly gain his compsture.

"The...uh Avatar" Zen Lu carefully watched his Captain for any change of emotions. "is currently in resting and came out with the fewest injuries. Unfortunently, he broke his left arm, and his right are has a severe gash going down following his tattoo which will make it immune for him to fight. BUT! The goodness is we discorved not even a couple of weeks ago, a scroll to recover tattered limbs, bruised skin and broken bones. No one knows of this but you, I and the one who discovered the scoll, General Iroh."

"Old man..." The Captain muttered. "Make sure it stays that way! It's bad enough more then two people know. We can't let anyone on this ship none the less the Fire Nation know of this discovery."

"Yes Sir! The Lemur and Flying Bison for reasons unknown were unharmed. The Bision is on deck and the Lemur is beside the Waterbender... Finally the unkown Blind Earthbender was indentfied as Toph Bei Fong, the one and only unkown child of the wealthy Bei Fong family, had suffered dislocated jaw and broken ridcage. She is currently in confinement. There is a more severe cause with her right now."

"Oh really?" The captains eyebrow jumped in curiosity. "And what might that be?"

"Um... Toph's father, Zao Bei Fong concludes that the Avatar has kidnapped his daughter and issues a large reward to her Master Yu and Xin Fu, an announcer of a Earthbending tournament Earth Rumble VI to bring her back by any means necessary. Do you wish to send her back to her father?"

"I wish to see Toph Bei Fong, then I will come back to you with my answer. Thank you for your services Zen Lu"

"Very well then think nothing of it Captain, she is in Room 24B."

* * *

Before even entering the door the Captain was able to hear the loudmouth girl covered ribs by bandages taking her loss of victory out on a innocent nurse that was trying very hard not to breakdown. "I don't care if your not in charge! IF I am not out of this stupid ship in less then five seconds I'll-" 

"What will you do Toph? Will you go running back to your father? Zao Bei Fong? Hmm Toph?" The owner of the ship stepped inside the room and motioned the nurse to leave. The only girl left in the room smirked at the familiar face.

"So THIS is where we are..." Tophs face noticable soften. "Long time no see Zuko, where's the old man?"

Zuko nudged his head to the left. "Working on Aa- the Avatar"

"Can't even bring yourself to say his name? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame! I mean you did save us afterall..."

"Tell your friends and I tell them about that place Kidnapping award on you by your father!"

"Yo-you would wouldn't! Your bluffing!"

"I would and do you really want to take that chance?"

"...Spoiled bastard..."

"Damn right. Now onto a more pressing matter...why'd you run away?"

"Because my dad is an asshole who think that its a good idea to lock a girl away just cause she blind and let her master, who by the way she surpassed, teach her only beginner earthbending and nothing more. And when he realized that she is master Earthbending, decides that she had to much freedom and should lock her up with full 24/7 gaurd protection." Toph begun to crack her knuckles, slamming her hand into the wall behind her. A small crater was made, ripping her kunckle open, slowly blood start trickling down to her arm. "Why! What the heck did I ever do to deserve this? Try and give myself some self-esteem? Some futile attempt to get noticed? Protection in a weak effort to gain my father's respect?"

Zuko started trembling. His head started throbing. His mind went into overdrive.They were both so different yet exactly alike.

_'A weak effort to gain my father's respect'_

Alarms went of flaring blue. Zuko gasped and rushed to a small box below one of the alarms. Toph faced towards the door were tons of people were dashing to the left. "Weird, most alarms blare a different sound like prison when someone breaks in... and..." Tophs voice sounded insecure and almost frightened. "And why don't I sense any armor on the solders?"

"Thats not the breaching alarm! And they aren't solders! It's... it's...the emergency rooms alarm! And that was the entire medical staff. They're running to..."

Toph unknowingly squinted her eyes in fear. "Don't say it, Gods **-1-** Zuko don't say it..."

Even though he knew she couldn't see, Zuko nodded his head. "They're running to Aangs room..."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A beeping sound was moving slowly, and if it was not for the monitor on the screen, no one would know for the large yet cramped room was anything but quiet.

"We're loosing him!"

"Hurry change the IV bag! Fill it with Cardiovascular Robusta! **-2-**"

"Nurse bring in the Automated external defibrillator! **-3-**" On and on were shouts of commands and state of the boy's condition

The most quiet one was the one in charge. General Iroh. He was staring intensely at the young boy. Sweat clung on the boy as he clung onto life. 'Surely he would've go into his Avatar State right now. But instead he is barely with us! What could possibly be happening? And his tattoo, they keep flashing a glow! Well at first I thought I was hallucinating from fatigue but now I'm sure! Nothings adding up...'

"Uncle! Uncle where are you?" Zuko shoved his way with Toph until loose grey hair was visible. "Uncle! Wha-what's wrong with Aang?"

Iroh tried not to show the shock on his face from the last word that had left Zukos mouth. "Well, um he, uh..."

"Out with it Iroh-tai! **-4-**" Toph bitterly spat out.

"The... scolldoesnotworkonhim!" Iroh quickly gumbled out. "I am sorry but something is interfering. Everytime we try to preform it hes tattoos keeps on glowing blue."

"You idiots! He's trying to activate the Avatar State! Apparently you don't know anything about it. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, mostly triggered when the Avatar is in danger, or under a great amount of emotional stress, mainly sadness and anger. In this case life-threatening danger The Avatar State is when all the knowledge and experience of the former Avatars are combined into the current one. By doing so Aang will be able to recover from his past Waterbemdimg lives healing ablilty, but since you morons are 'clearing' him with the" Toph rubbed her knuckle and jolted them away with a 'chh'. "Thingy your decreasing hes chances of going into Avatar State!" Suddenly Toph smiled the sweetest smile she could muster.

"I have a very bad premonition about this..." Iroh whisper to his nephew whiling facing Toph with a nervous smile.

"So, everone execpt Iroh-tai, Zuko and I..." Malice was clear of her face. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" With in seconds the room was almost empty with the exception of the four people.

"I said it once and I'll say it again... girls are crazy"

"Ummm, Captain Z-zuko, Iroh, Mi-miss T-to-toph please forgive my intrusion..." A soldier with a clipboard scooted in.

The blind girl creaked her head slowly. "What... do... you... want!"

The soldier cover his face with the clipboard in fear. "Sorry! It's just um, about t-the Waterbender... we have a situation with her."

"What ABOUT her... you shouldn't try to create a suspenseful mood with a testy bender."

"Well she um... I don't know how to say this but... she's...missing."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0

**End Chapter Two**

I was trying to land on a cliff hanger, and I think I missed.

**-1- **Yeah um, does anyone know what kind of religion or god/gods they worship? Maybe I missed an episode that hintted something?

**-2-**Yes! This IS something I made up, so please don't go anywhere asking for it cause people WILL think your insane. Cardiovascular- involving the heart and the blood vessels.  
Robusta- The coffee plant Coffea canephora that is commercially grown but whose beans are of lesser quality than arabica beans.  
So since coffee makes poeple stay awake I decided to overkill it.

**-3-**No, sorry but this IS real. So if you ask for this in a hospital you'll get about 500Volts of electricity sent threw out your body.  
Automated external defibrillator- is a portable electronic device that diagnoses and treats cardiac arrest by reestablishing an effective heart rhythm.

**-4-** Shortest explanation. Suffix for elder in Chinese, you know like -san in Japanesse. Two ways of saying it -tai and -da, guess who won?

Something is serious wrong with me, I must've been drunk when I wrote this... Anyways, See ya next time! Oh and

Read

&nd

Review

(please) (push the button)  
(you know you want to)  
(...loopy peach...)


	3. A Forming Bond

Yay! I'm back! Soooooooooooo sorry, I went to and unexpected trip down to Puerto Rico to visit Grand's and uncle for a month. Yeah weiiiiird thing about P.R's basicly you have an island filled of relatives and every single day you see a bigger family. On the sixteenth day I saw my cousins-grandmas-sisters-cousins-grandsons-half-brother named Yamon... ca-razy stuff happened in P.R... we went fishing!

Summary: Something happens to Sokka and the others in the Final battle, reborn with memories of her past life, the new Avatar roams around the world searching for her friends. At the same time Soccoro have to deal with the fate as a Water-bending born Avatar. Oh did I mention there's a certain banished Firebending Princess on her tail? View the changed lives of Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals.

Note: Soccoro means aid, help, healer. I don't think I need to say it but since Waterbenders can heal and Soccoro is the NEXT Waterbending Avatar... ooh, was that too much of a spoiler?

Extra Note: ALSO In this summary people, soooo bad did I want to change it to a WATERbending princess but I realized that they hadn't shown a Water Avatar except in where they had ALL they Avatars shown so it HAD to be Fire Nation again. Darn it!

**IMPORTANT:** I've adjusted this chapter as much as I could to fit the season finale but, come on. If I made it the letter like my whole story would change. But I will try to explain why Zuko is still with Iroh, just not in this chapter.

* * *

Last time: 

The solder covered his face with the clipboard in fear. "Sorry! It's just um, about t-the Waterbender... we have a situation with her."

"What ABOUT her... you shouldn't try to create a suspenseful mood with a testy bender."

"Well she um... I don't know how to say this but... she's... missing"

* * *

**Book One: Destined Friendship, Destined Rivals**

**Chapter Three: A Forming Bond **

"What do you mean 'missing' she was unconcious!"

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know if she simply walked out or if she was taken."

"Right, and uh.. did it ever cross your mind to set the alarm?"

"It's not that simple! There are rules and procedures for the alarm."

Toph walked straight to the spot Zuko was in the other room under the alarm. Then she slammed her fist on the alarm button heard the sounds of emergency and walk back to her last postion. "Yes it was so complicated, I barely could understand what it was none the less what it does."

"Do you know what you just did!"

"Nope! But too late to ponder over that." After hearing people enter the room Toph faced them. "The Waterbender Katara is missing search the ship and the area surronding it."

Everone left except the one in the medical bed. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the air vent and landed besides the Avatar.

"Egh, how cliche of me..." The person stared at the other in the bed. "Wow, I feel as bad as you look. Not good. Hmm...what could I- Ooh! I know if somehow I could get you to reawaken the Water you, he or she could heal you without transpiring the Sacred Decepetion! But how..."

"Ooooh so sorry Aang can't speak with you right now maybe you can try again...in solitary confinemint. What were you thinking Katara? Did your mind even reg-"

"I was thinking of helping my friend! Which is more then these morons have being doing! Robusta... he's the Avatar for crying out loud! None of this can help him, you know that, I know that! Why are you acting like this Toph!"

"Well no duh it isn't working, why on earth do you think I pulled the alarm? To get them stalled off even more!" Toph spun around facing the door. "We need to get Sokka up... then we'll focus on Aang, kay?" She begun to walk down the hall.

"How can you know where your going? There's no earth here!" Katara begun to follow the young girl until she smack into a wall. "Toph!" She ran up to her and help her up. "My question partly remains."

"STuPid wall, stupid jaw, stupid ribs, it's the metal here. Ya see recently... I sorta gained the ability to 'metalbend'." You're probably wondering how? Well, metal is just a processed form of earth that has been purified by Fire.Well when I went to see my mother, it turns out it wasn't my mother - it was a trap set by Master Yu and Xin Fu who trapped me in a huge metal box. I yelled at them to let me go and punched the wall angry, I kept on bashing my hands into the metal walls. My blows sent out vibrations, and I suddenly sensed the fragments of Earth that was in the metal. I reached out to feel the fragments, and kept on beating against the cell, after a while my fists finally left a dent big enough to jump out of. The metal in the ship is just enough so that the vibrations of others show it's still really fuzzy though if not more. Sokka's room is just around the corner."

Katara winced slightly as she mutter her words. "...Do you ever...regret it? Being born blind I mean..."

Toph put her index finger on her chin thoughtful-like and smiled. "Nah, I mean sometime I think it'd be cool seeing everybody and their faces in color 'n stuff. But then I realized that, compare me to people that CAN see and... I'm much more happier and grateful just... a lil' aggressive is all. Beside I can practicaly see, everything is just in black and white, heh. In metal I can even see the way your chessy looking loopy bangs swish in the air. Really, as long as the Earth moves, metal is made and people breath, I can see."

"Wow I never...hey! What do you mean cheesy!" Katara held her 'loopy bangs' morbidly. "They are NOT cheesy!" Letting out a sigh, she placed her hand on Toph's shoulder. "Can I be honest with you Toph?" After hearing a 'sure' she continued. "Ever since you came into the group no, ever since I saw you even in that Earth bending wrestling thing I've... been sort of jealous of you... I mean you have such a royal composture... when you want to anyway. You come from a rich, royal family while I come from a poor, grubby Water Tribe. You have mor-" Toph stuck her and into Katara's face and frowned slightly.

"Katara, you really should know when to stop yourself. Especially since you have no idea what your talking about. Look we're here already so, if we ever do have the time which is very unlikely, we go back on this subject of jelousy or whatever."

Before making their last coner turn in the ships complex, maze-like hallways, Katara stared at Toph with the upmost sincerity before snatching her in a hug. "Hey Kat- wh- what's the big idea!"

"Thank you Toph... for everything..." Softening her eyes unknowningly, Toph returned the hug.

"You're welcome Katara... OKAY googy, mushy love time's over!" Toph snaked her left hand over her friends forehead and pushed her arm to the right to break free of the Waterbenders grasp. Soon it was as if the emotional outburst hand never occured and the two continued the coner turn.

As soon as they both entered Katara gasp and Toph quickly covered her nose. "What ah, how many egh, what's that smell! It smells like latax gloves and drugs! Is this was people smell when they visit a public doctor!"** (1)**

"Sokka..." Katara stared at the seven Doctors surrounded around a bed muttering to each other; a light blue glow emit from the bed they were hovering over. "Don't worry Sokka... we're here now."

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

Thank Mr.Cyber for pointing out the major goof. I'm too stuck in the modern world to remember they're pretty much 510 years in the past! Wait...they are around that time place right? 

**(1) Um, don't PM me for, and I'm sorry for sounding so acerbic, something as trivial as that! Toph was kept hidden away her whole life, even if she wasn't I doubt the prestegious Bei Fong family would just waltz into a Lower Ring Medical Ward...**

In this chapter the reason Katara could not heal Aangs wounds is because even though she is a Water bending Master, she is still inexperianced with healing wounds as deep as those and of course -depressed- she had to revive Aang with the mystical water 'cause of _Ah-zu-lah_...stupid -censored-.

There was too much friendship fluff goning on between Toph and Katara... It just had to be ruined by Toph... and partially Sokka... It HAD to not no maybe, HAD. Anyways, See ya next time!


End file.
